


You are my Heaven

by Aprilmallick



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Glee - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Puckurt, confession through song, kurt calls puck noah, kurt wears makeup, puck calls kurt princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: Kurt begins wearing makeup to school, and Puck decides he needs protection from bullies.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel & New Directions, Kurt Hummel & Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 152





	You are my Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was like 15. Apparently I've always been a fan of rarepairs, lol. I recently found it in an old notebook and thought, "holy shit, I HAVE to publish this."  
> Hope you enjoy!

Everyone stared at Kurt as he walked by. Well, people stared at him anyways, due to his clothes, as well as being the openly openly gay kid in the school. Today though, he wasn't just wearing a bit of blush and some moisturizing sunscreen. Today, he was wearing dramatic dark blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner. The makeup made his eyes look deep-set and intense. They sparkled mysteriously. 

Predictably, Azimio slammed him into the lockers as he passed. "What happened to your face, fancy?" he called, "someone beat you up with your mamma's face paint?" His buddies all laughed and high-fived him. Smirking, Azimio continued on, his goons following after him like sheep. 

Kurt picked himself up off the floor, brushing himself off. At least they hadn't slushied him, he reasoned. If all that powder ran down his face then he'd really look beaten up. Squaring his shoulders and ready for any reactions, Kurt walked into the choir room.

"Damn Kurt, you look good," Mercedes commented, "you got a hot date or something?" 

Kurt blushed. "Thanks – and no –" he got cut off by Puck’s voice behind him. 

“Hey princess, what's this about a date?"

Kurt wheeled around mid-sentence, eyes flashing angrily. "I've told you a million times, Noah!  _ Don't _ call me that!" 

But Puck was gaping at Kurt's face, seemingly unaware of what Kurt had just said. "What the hell, Hummel?" he demanded, "are you  _ trying _ to get beat up?"

Kurt looked affronted "What? No! It's just something I thought I’d try."

Puck shook his head. "We all know you're a total girly-girl, but do you have to flaunt it "

Kurt huffed, one hand on his hip. "This is new, Noah, usually it's Finn who has the closet homophobia. I never pegged you for that type." 

Finn, who had been making out with Quinn in the corner, looked up. "Nah, I think you look great dude." He gave Kurt a thumbs up.

Quinn leaned around him. "Yeah, you really have to show me your technique sometime," she added. They went back to making out.

Kurt raised an eyebrow Puck, who gave himself a shake. "Whatever," he said gruffly. “So... who's the date?"

Kurt gave him a look for changing the subject, but answered anyway. "I told you, it's just something new I want to try. No date."

Puck looked strangely relieved, but Kurt, who was already talking with Mercedes without makeup brands, didn't notice.

The next day Kurt wore makeup again. He was standing in front of his locker, fixing it up, when he felt someone's presence behind him. Looking up, he saw Puck leaning heavily against the locker with his arms crossed. He was scowling at Kurt.

"May I help you?" Kurt asked icilly. His usual glare was intensified by the dramatic makeup. 

Puck shrugged. “I figure as long as you're wearing that stuff you're going to need a bodyguard. I'm obviously the man for the job."

Kurt looked surprised. "That’s ... weirdly sweet, Noah, but I can take care of myself."

Puck didn't answer. Kurt assumed he had given in, so he started walking down the hallway. Puck followed.

Kurt turned, hands on his hips, and let out an exasperated sigh. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" he asked.

Puck just shook his head. The rest of the day, Puck trailed after Kurt throughout the hallways. After several fruitless attempts to ditch him, Kurt decided that he may as well get to know his stalker, erm ... That is to say, bodyguard. He wanted to know what made Puck tick. Kurt found out quite a lot over the next three days. He found out that Puck loved his little sister almost over almost anyone, he regretted using sex as a tool, and that, contrary to what he had said, the juvie had scared him shittless. For some strange reason, Puck stopped talking after that. Any attempts Kurt made at conversation were ignored. Puck became a foreboding shadow, drifting after him like a ghost. Rachel tried talking to him, and when that failed, Mercedes suggested Finn.

"He already tried," Kurt said, shaking his head, "now Puck’s ignoring him too."

In a last desperate attempt to get rid of him, Kurt stopped wearing the makeup. Puck kept on following.

Unwilling to put up with it any longer, Kurt deliberately stayed after school so that he and Puck were nearly the last ones in the building. Kurt faced Puck in the empty hallway. "Okay, the makeup is gone. You can go now."

Puck surprised Kurt by actually answering. He folded his arms and shook his head. "You still need protection, Princess. I'm not going anywhere."

“And just what exactly do I need protection from, Noah?" Kurt demanded.

Instead of responding, Puck walked towards him, backing him up against the lockers. He leaned forward until their air was the same. Kurt’s heart was hammering in his chest. Then abruptly, Puck pulled away and slammed his fist into the locker next to Kurt's head. Then he walked out of the school while Kurt remained behind, speechless.

_ Unknown: Okay, what the hell is your problem? _

_ Puck: who is this? _

_ Unknown: Kurt. Finn gave me your number _

_ Puck: what do you want Hummel _

_ Kurt: Either tell me what's going on or leave me the fuck alone _

_ Puck: wow, I never took you for a potty mouth princess _

_ Kurt: Stop _

_ Kurt: Calling _

_ Kurt: Me _

_ Kurt: That _

_ Puck: Look . . . I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? _

_ Kurt: You sound uncomfortable _

_ Puck: We're texting. You can't hear me _

_ Kurt: I can just tell, okay? _

_ Kurt: Fine. I'll wait till tomorrow. This is better be good. _

The next day was bliss. Pop didn't follow Kurt around, and in fact seemed to be avoiding him. It wasn't until Glee Club that Kurt finally got his answer.

After Mr. Schue finished his lecture about Nationals coming up, Puck stood up and cleared his throat. “Um, Mr. Schue, I’d like to sing something.”

Mr. Schue gestured towards the center of the room. “The floor is yours, Puck.”

Puck picked up a Guitar, putting the strap around his neck. “So Kurt," he mumbled, "I sort of owe you an explanation." Puck ducked his head, as if embarrassed. He straightened up and began to sing,

_ "A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather... " _

Kurt supposed the change was his makeup wearing.

_ “... I was prayin’ that you and me might end up together... " _

Kurt's jaw dropped.

_ “. . . It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, ‘cuz you are my heaven." _

Puck sang the song all the way through while the entire Glee Club stared at him. The implications of what he was singing were strong. Rachel kept looking from Puck to Kurt and back so quickly that it was amazing she didn't get whiplash. Kurt was sitting with his jaw slightly parted, hand covering his mouth. His eyes were brimming with tears, threatening to spill over. Puck finished to a hesitant round of applause.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat. ”Well,” he said, clapping his hands together, "that was great, Puck." And then the bell rang.

Everyone in Glee practically ran (or rolled, in Artie’s case) out the door until it was only Puck and Kurt in the room. Puck turned to face Kurt, who had stood up. He opened his mouth, closed it again, and turned away. He felt a small warm hand on his shoulder. "Noah ... that was ... It was very brave of you to sing that in front of glee club." Kurt's voice was soft and gentle.

Puck swung around heavily to face him. "And now comes the part where you say 'but I think we're better off friends’ blah blah blah," Puck’s voice dripped with bitterness.

Kurt continued on as if Puck hadn't said anything. "and . . . I was wondering if you'd want to go to breadstix with me after school?"

Puck stared at him, and then his face split into a wide grin. "Seriously? I'd love to!" and then he stepped forward, grabbing Kurt into a crushing hug. Kurt gasped for a second before hugging back. 

"By the way," Puck whispered in his ear, "I kinda liked the makeup. " 


End file.
